


Old Blood

by ClockworkNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Rock Star, Stiles is not a fan, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, may become fantasy later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkNight/pseuds/ClockworkNight
Summary: Derek Hale is the lead singer the band 'Beast' with a past no one can truly figure out. Stiles is not a fan, but when Scott gets tickets to the show, Stiles goes along to support.One panic attack later, and Stiles finds himself the object of Derek's undivided attention, perhaps this wasn't as bad as he though.ANThis may become fantasy later,





	Old Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is dragged to a rock concert by his best friend, Scott. He doesn’t even like rock music… but the band’s lead singer may change his mind about that.  
>  Warnings: Language, OOC Scott and Issac (SERIOUSLY OOC)   
> I know that some people write Stiles as liking rock/metal, but this is how I’m writing it. This fic has been like… months in the making to be honest. I’ll stop writing and won’t pick it back up for a while.   
> NO HALE FIRE, so alive Cora and Laura and Talia  
> I do not own characters used.  
> Enjoy!  
> \-- --

Stiles didn’t even like rock bands.  
He found the music to lack any talent, any real substance and most of the newer metal bands sounded whiny and pretty self-absorbed. He preferred dubstep, techno and house himself. What it lacked in words it made up in beat. His ADHD however preferred instrumental, movie soundtracks and things like that. They calmed him down, helped him focus when there were no words or loud noises. 

All that being said, here he was, waiting in line beside his best friend to see some band called ‘The Beast’. Stiles had heard one or two of their songs but found no real interest in them. Too loud for his taste. Scott had basically been crying and pleading to go see them since their softmore year in high school… they had just graduated not three months prior. 

He groaned as Scott got the tickets scanned. He was only here because Scott spent all day calling a radio show to win free VIP tickets and it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. It was this or work on his jeep and Scott guilt tripped him to come.

Scott took his hand, the boy dressed in leather and all black, looking very much the part like almost everyone else here. He pulled Stiles inside, grinning brightly. “I can’t believe were going to see Beast!!!” He laughed. Stiles had never seen his friend act this giddy before. It would be funny if Stiles couldn’t feel a headache coming on already. Stiles nodded, smiling a bit. He was doing this for Scott.

“I just can’t believe you spent six hours calling a radio station, it couldn’t be that hard to get tickets to see these guys.” He pointed out. Scott put a hand on his temple and shook his head.   
“Oh silly little Stiles, ye of little faith!” He said dramatically. “Beast is one of this generations leading musicians! It’s like watching sex on stage! It’s that good!”  
Stiles shivered at the metaphor. “I’m sure it is, you’re only here to see what’s his face.”  
Scott’s eyes grew huge with puppy love. The real reason Scott wanted to come was for one reason and one alone. He was madly in love with Beast’s drummer, a handsome man named Issac. “Not true!” He said, defensive over that. He had posters of Issac, a signed copy of a picture that he ordered online… Stiles found it pretty fucking funny, but then Scott would always point out that he had shirts of Kylo Ren and a signed picture from Nichelle Nichols. He would defend that picture until the day he died. That woman was an inspiration to everyone and he was no expectation. 

He rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever. Is there a bathroom around here?” He asked. They were outside, it was hot and sticky and who the hell wore black and leather in 90-degree weather?! These people were insane!

Scott looked around, being the taller of the two before he pointed. Stiles nodded, walking off before he turned around to yell “Don’t get lost dumbass!” He sighed. Scott had already walked off to a booth selling CD’s and posters. 

“Dumbass…” He muttered.

The bathroom situation was horrible and he regretted ever going. There were big, burly men, mostly smoking weed in there, some had flasks and one of them grabbed Stiles’ ass. He was tempted to punch him but he wasn’t the strongest or the most coordinated. 

He found his way out. He hated this place already. He had a headache and the show hadn’t even started. 

\-- --

Around 9:30 PM Stiles looked for his seat, hoping to sit down for the next five minutes before the show started. He walked up to the VIP section, showing the bouncer his yellow and black wristband. He looked for his chair before realizing there was no chairs at all. Who didn’t have chairs at a concert?   
He stood there, looking for his best friend, “Scott?” He called, of course no one answered. He sighed. Where was he??

He finally spotted one bit of black he recognized amongst all the other. Scott was with a massive group of men and women, all wearing similar clothes. He narrowed his eyes, thinking there was a fight before he groaned. 

Scott McCall was in a mother fucking mosh pit.

“Fucking dumbass!” He said in slight annoyance. Scott was a big man; he could take care of himself but he was a moron!

Stiles looked back to the stage where a little man wearing a black suit that looked like it had been fucked up. It was ripped with chains and spikes covering it. Did he buy it that way or did some poor innocent suit maker spend his time creating a suit like that for it to be made into… that?

“Ladies and gentlemen!” he shouted into the microphone, screams from the audience came loud as the man tried to talk. Stiles shoved his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie. “Children of the night! Get ready! Here comes… THE BEAST.”  
It was like a monster roaring, the crowd rushing up to see the band they all wanted. In a large puff of smoke, a magic trick really, the announcer was gone and the band took his place.

\-- --

There were three men, and one woman, all of them looked like they came from a hot topic store. Stiles rose a brow as the guitar ripped through the moment of silence. The ‘music’ starting up as who he assumed was Issac began to play on the drums.  
“Hey everybody!” The lead vocalist, he assumed, shouted. “Hope you’re excited for the show! I know I am!” He winked to one of the girls in the front row who fainted. She actually waited. Stiles rolled his eyes, how dramatic. Screams filled the outdoor arena and he was sure the people who lived around here hated this just as much as he did.  
He looked down shakily. He felt the start of a panic attack begin to arise. He was alone, Scott was who knew where and he was in the middle of a mass amount of people, the sounds, the music, the smells. He had taken some Adderall to try to calm him back down but he didn’t like this place.  
The guitarist began to play, strumming his guitar like he was playing with himself. With so much passion and sexual interest that Stiles found it weird. His first song was more of his classics, of course Stiles had no idea what the names of the songs were but he knew it was an old one, he had heard Scott playing it when they were juniors. People were singing along, moving their bodies, most of these people high as a kite. 

Stiles paused, listening to the voice and blocking out every other noise he could. The lead singer had a nice voice, it reminded him of Kerbera, or the singer from The Neighborhood. Stiles liked The Neighborhood, he would much rather be listening to them. He smiled slightly, listening happily. The man was actually talented, it was a shame that he wasted it on this band. 

The third song they got into was more of the… sexual type. The lyrics were filthy and the lead singer was getting a little too into it. His hands going to his soft, touchable hair as he sang, his hips swerving and his hands going down his chest. Girls fawned over this shit, Stiles didn’t care but he was pretty hot. 

He was covered in sweat, his hair shiny with product but his chest, which was hardly covered by the black ripped shirt that showed almost every inch of that killer chest, was glistening with sweat.   
He finally pulled away from the mic, panting harshly before continuing with the next verse. He smirked, looking at the girls in the front row. “I need a pretty little volunteer to continue.” He purred into the microphone.

Stiles looked up when he spoke, cocking his head. The girls rose hands, screaming and pleading to be picked, to be taken up stage by Derek Hale. The vocalist searched each willing volunteer before his eyes landed on one person who didn’t seem to want to be here. He smirked, that one. The one with the bright brown eyes, the hipster glasses and the one who looked like he didn’t belong with the crowd of hard asses.

He snapped his fingers, pointing to the little brunette and the spotlight beamed down, shining over him.

Stiles didn’t seem to notice the light until he noticed that almost everyone was watching him. He bit his lip and looked up, seeing the star of the show offering his hand. “Get that ass up here.” Derek smirked. 

 

Stiles had no choice but to go.

He was shoved up on stage, eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights.  
The band played on, playing some song that sounded slightly familiar to Stiles because Scott had probably played it a thousand times on the way to the concert. Derek smirked and pulled him close by his rather soft hips. Stiles blushed, watching the older, tattooed man as he moved against him, singing as he stared into his eyes, the microphone close but all he saw was Stiles. 

Stiles tried to move away, he didn’t even care about this band!

Scott looked up from the pit before screaming “That’s my best friend!!!” Of course no one heard him over it all.

“What’s your name beautiful?” Derek said coyly, dipping Stiles. The other band members watched.  
This was nothing new, Derek did this every show, Derek would sing and get all hot and bothered before he picked a stranger from the crowd, sometimes it was a boy, sometimes a girl, but he would sing to them and basically fuck them with his eyes before taking them backstage and giving them the real thing.  
He didn’t know what had drawn him to this boy, perhaps it was his look of disinterest, perhaps there was something in him that wanted to reach out, to protect this kid who honestly looked terrified. 

“S-Stiles.” He whispered nervously, eyes large. “My name is Stiles.”

Derek smirked, cocking his head. “Fucking cute.” He purred before finishing the song, letting Stiles stay on stage before he turned around.

 

\-- --

After the show, Derek put his hand on Stiles’ lower back and lead him backstage where Scott already was. Scott grinned and jumped up, hugging him. “Oh my god!” He cried, “You go to meet Derek fucking Hale!!” Stiles watched him. Was that supposed to be impressive? 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He muttered, shrugging. Scott rolled his eyes.  
“No! You got to meet DEREK HALE!” He shook Stiles shoulder before Issac walked up. Scott nearly swooned because his crush was right there.

Issac smirked and pulled Scott over, Scott’s eyes huge and nodding to whatever Issac said. Issac kissed down his throat, promising to get some pictures with him, to talk to him. Issac wasn’t as perverted as Derek was.

Okay that was a lie. Issac had full intentions of not letting Scott go back home tonight if the younger would allow him to and it seemed Scott would do anything Issac said.   
Stiles took in a shaky breath. This all was so much for him, he knew he didn’t do well around large groups of people but he couldn’t help but feel as if the world was slowly becoming smaller around him, the walls pulling in to crush him. He whimpered and stepped back from where Derek had brought him in, slowly backing away. Scott wouldn’t notice, Scott was too busy swooning over Issac to care what happened to his best friend. He looked around. The VIP lounge looked more like a dirty hallway than anything else, the walls were covered in graffiti, the couch ratted and torn and Stiles made a mental note to not sit there.   
He looked down at his cell phone, it was too late at night, and he knew Scott would be distracted, he worried they wouldn’t ever get out of there. The sounds of the yelling fans and the music playing was making Stiles’ heart beat faster, his throat closing up. Everything was too loud, everything was far too close for him to feel comfortable.   
He heard the screams of fans begging outside to see the band, he heard the voices all around him, he couldn’t see Scott anymore. He was getting nervous, Scott was off with some stranger and Stiles was alone and the world began to start spinning.  
\-- --

Derek was bored. He loved their fans but occasionally he wished he didn’t have to stand there and talk so long. They would be so drab sometimes. He looked over, wondering where the cutie from the crowd had run off to. He noticed the kid’s friend had walked off with Issac and he wasn’t surprised there. Issac would take any chance to fuck a fan, and the kid’s friend was cute, not as cute as the kid himself though in Derek’s humble opinion.   
For a moment he couldn’t find him, but then his eyes trailed over to his swaying form, the kid looked like he was about to pass out. Derek rose a brow before he saw the rapid rise and fall of his chest, how the kid’s eyes were flickering to everything, not focusing on anything. He recognized the signs of a panic attack.   
“Excuse me.” He said quickly to the fans, who begged him to not go. He walked over to the kid, grabbing his arm. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, looking at Stiles and getting slightly worried when Stiles wouldn’t look back, as if his eyes refused to focus on Derek. The lead singer began to grow worried. He looked to Allison, the guitarist.   
“Can you distract them?” He asked in her ear, Allison was rather confused until she saw how worried Derek looked.   
“Sure.” She said, “Yeah, no problem.”

She went to the crowd, getting photos and autographs while Derek ushered Stiles into a backroom, a little more gently that he had before. Stiles took in a sharp breath, shaking before he pushed Derek away. Derek sighed, he wasn’t going to fuck the kid when he was so panicked. He helped Stiles sit down, getting him a bottle of cold water from the cooler and opening it for him. “Drink.” He commanded gently. Stiles stared at him, shaking. “It’s not roofied if that’s what you think. You looked like you were going to pass out.”  
When Stiles didn’t start drinking he took the bottle and took a long sip. “See, it’s fine.” He said again, a bit softer. “It’s okay, just drink it.”

Stiles took a drink, his breath starting to calm again once he was away from everything. He didn’t do well in large crowds and certainly not in a place where he knew no one and his only friend had ditched him for sex with a stranger.   
Derek saw him begin to calm now, smiling a bit. “Feel better?” he asked, watching the kid carefully. He wasn’t going to let him panic again. He was cute in a nerdy, socially awkward way. The younger nodded. He could hear the fans in the VIP lounging area screaming, begging for photos and autographs.   
“I’m fine.” Stiles said, biting down on his lower lip. Derek smiled. “Where is Scott?” Derek laughed, shaking his head.   
“I’m guessing that was your friend?” Stiles nodded and Derek ran a hand through his hair. “He went off with Issac. He’s safe, don’t worry. Issac won’t hurt him. He’s a pervert but he wouldn’t hurt someone, not like that at least.” Issac could lie like no body’s business and whatever he was telling Scott at the moment was bound to be a lie. Stiles nodded once more and sat up, Derek holding an arm out to steady him, to keep him from falling over. He didn’t know if he could drive home like this. Usually after panic attacks he would just try to sit wherever he was and breath but he knew the more he heard from the crowd the worse it would get. Derek seemed to understand.   
“There’s a huge after party tonight after the concert. The band will be there, but I don’t think I’ll be too missed.” He mused, Stiles rose a brow, cocking his head. Derek smiled kindly. “Your friend will be with Issac all night, trust me. Issac will either give him a ride back of pay for the Uber.” That didn’t calm Stiles’ worry for his best friend, “But you don’t need to stay here.” He said. “Why don’t you let me give you a ride back?”

Stiles wanted to back away, to say he could just call and Uber and leave without anyone noticing. He knew that riding in a stranger’s car would freak him out, but Derek seemed so trustworthy, his eyes shimmering in the dim light of the night. They almost glowed, a beautiful honey gold.

“Sure.”

\-- --

Stiles was sitting in the car, the sleek black Camaro that Derek Hale owned. It had to be new, it was the nicest car Stiles had ever seen, but it was still very easy to hide. He wished he could afford something like this, but his Jeep was his baby. He was waiting for Derek who was signing autographs, telling people he would see them at the party, but that was a lie. He planned on sneaking out as soon as he possibly could. He was worried about that strange kid. There had been a violent tug at his heart when he saw the kid panicking. He felt the urge to protect, to hold and save.  
Once he finally got away from the fans, he went back and changed clothes. If he was perfectly frank, he wasn’t a fan of the ripped leather, the chains and spikes. He loved his tattoos and piercings, but he preferred a comfortable black t-shirt and leather jacket himself. He looked himself over in the mirror, smiling as he gently tugged at his growing stubble. He needed a shave.  
He waved goodbye to Allison, promising to text her. She was a sweet girl.  
He snuck out the back, making sure no one really saw him. These crowds knew the dark blooded and creepy man that was the lead singer, but not the normal Derek Hale. He enjoyed being this Derek, invisible to the world without pounds of black eyeliner, without hair gel and spikes. He walked over to the car, seeing Stiles leaning against the door from the inside, his eyes watching the moon. Derek had to admit that he fucked hundreds of people regularly but Stiles was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
He tapped on the window, not wanting to scare the kid more than his panic attack already had. Stiles jumped but slightly calmed when he saw Derek. The singer got into the car, starting it up. He knew it was chilly outside and he turned on the heat for Stiles. He smiled, watching the kid from the corner of his eye.   
“Where are we heading?” He asked, wondering where he was taking Stiles, and wondering if he could take the kid home. Stiles sighed.   
“We are staying in a hotel downtown, The Regal.” He said, it was a pretty dive hotel to be honest and Derek furrowed his brow.  
“You’re staying there? But Scott is with Issac, that place isn’t safe by yourself.” Stiles shrugged.  
“It was cheap, I’ll be fine, Sheriff’s kid, I know about self-defense.” That didn’t stop him from being a little nervous though. He hadn’t expected to be going back on his own.

Derek nodded, but that didn’t make him feel comfortable taking him there. He sighed and drove off through, if Stiles said he felt safe, he would just have to trust him. 

It was an hour’s drive, and after a few minutes on the road Derek glanced over, Stiles’ face just barley illuminated by the light on the dashboard. “You can put some music on if you’d like.” He said softly, handing Stiles the AUX coard.  
“It won’t be your type of music.” Stiles smiled, looking over.  
“Just play what you want, it might be nice for a change.” Derek said calmly. He wanted Stiles to be relaxed.   
Stiles plugged his cell up, seeing no missed calls from his friend. He didn’t want to be worried. He put on a soft playlist that he liked. He called it ‘Siren Song’. Beautiful instrumentals with stunning and powerful vocals. It helped him focus when he was unable to, helped him calm down. Derek cocked his head in confusion but didn’t mention the strange music. This was for Stiles.  
As the drive went on, the car fell silent save for the music, Derek looked over ever so often, a smile playing on his lips when he looked over and saw Stiles asleep. He knew the kid was tired, hell, he was too. He kicked ass tonight up on that stage.

When they arrived at the shitty hotel, Derek sighed. Stiles looked so peaceful he didn’t want to wake him up, not yet, not now when he looked so calm. He took Stiles’ wallet and got the key card for the hotel, seeing the room number. He turned the car engine off, the soft purr silencing as he walked around to the passenger side.   
He opened the door, slowly unbuckling and lifting the kid up into his arms. He tucked Stiles’s head into his shoulder, closing the door and locking the car. Stiles wasn’t heavy, he left… perfect in his arms. Derek walked up to the door and used his foot to open the automatic door. He took his time, gently walking with Stiles in his arms to the room labeled 203. The paint on the faded silver numbers was crumbling off and resting on the floor as well as a cigarette butt. He sighed and rolled his eyes. For a night at a rock concert it wasn’t horrible but he didn’t feel comfortable leaving the sleeping boy here. He maneuvered, opening the door and kicking it open quietly with his foot. He pulled the door closed when he got inside and sighed. It smelled like mold in here, there was one rickety bed and he sighed.   
He laid Stiles down on the bed, looking at him. He didn’t want the kid to freak out and wake up in a stranger’s hotel, but he didn’t want to just leave him here. This wasn’t fair to him, especially since Scott would be sleeping in style.   
With one final look to the moon outside the dirty and spider web coated window, he made his choice.

\-- --  
Stiles woke with a small groan, his neck aching. He didn’t remember what happened much the night before, all he remembered was falling asleep in Derek Hale’s car after Scott had ditched him.  
He reached over to grab his cell phone from the dusty bedside table when he realized the bed he was in was so much more comfortable that he was expecting. He groaned softly, slowly sitting up when he realized he wasn’t in his dirty hotel room.   
“Please don’t freak out.” A voice called to him, soft and calming. He looked over to meet the man’s eyes. Derek stared at him with a soft, kind gaze. “I was going to leave you alone to sleep, but I saw mold and a cockroach. I didn’t… I couldn’t just leave you there.” He smiled. Stiles furrowed his brown, confused. He was in Derek Hale’s hotel room, not his own. He didn’t even remember how he got here, was he really that deep of a sleeper? Yes, he was.  
“I’m in your hotel room?” He asked, cocking his head in confusion.   
“Yes, and I’m sorry I didn’t ask if it was okay, you just looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you up. That place wasn’t safe for you to stay there alone after a panic attack.” He knew he should be angry that Derek didn’t ask him, that he was waking up in a stranger’s bed but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry.  
“Where is Scott?” He asked, staring with wide eyes. His cell was completely dead. Derek handed him a charger.   
“Issac’s room is just down the hall. It’s pretty quiet, but I’ve called him and Scott said he was okay, just really hungover.” He said. Stiles nodded. Once his phone could charge he would call, ask what was going on and why the fuck the other man left him in that nightmare of a situation. That crowd was horrible! Derek gave Stiles a small smile. “If you’re hungry, I can order room service. Scott mentioned something about staying a few more days with Issac, but if you don’t want to stay, I’ll pay for you to have a safe ride home.”

Stiles didn’t realize why the man was being so kind to him, it confused him. He didn’t trust it.

\-- --

His decision was to stay for breakfast, to stay and shower until his cell phone was fully charged. He chewed Scott out but in the end Scott wanted to stay with Issac for a few more days and Issac seemed fully wanting of that. Stiles however wanted to go home. He wanted this excitement to be over and done with. Derek, as promised, got him a ride home. He lived two hours away but Derek insisted. The guy was rather nice, to be honest.

Right before he left, Derek walked over. “Here.” He said, handing Stiles a slip of paper. It had his name, address, and cell phone number. “It’s the best way to get ahold of me. I’d like to see you again, if you’re up for it.” Derek wanted honestly nothing more than to do this right, he didn’t’ know what it was about Stiles but he needed to see the kid again, his heart was pounding. He didn’t understand any of this! He knew that Stiles needed to initiate the communication first. He wanted to do this right and dammit he would.  
Stiles smiled. “Okay, thanks.” He said. “For everything, make sure Scott is safe, please.” He begged.  
“Of course, anything.” He smiled, giving Stiles a pat on the shoulder before letting the boy walk out of his life.

Derek Hale was smitten.   
\-- --

Talia Hale knew her son was hardly home, she never got to see him but she had expected that when the silly little band he made in high school had taken off into a worldwide success. She had wanted her son to settle down though, to leave this bachelor life behind. He was the last Hale male, the one to carry on the name and for a family as … longstanding as hers, they needed more Hale lines.   
When Derek did walk through the door of the Hale house, a mansion more like, she smiled. She reached her arms out and took him in, kissing his head. “Welcome home, my dear.” She said softly, she always felt complete when all her children were at the very least in the same state. The Hales had only each other, and she didn’t want to lose any of them. “How was the tour?” She ushered him inside, letting him sit down.  
“It was good, really good.” He said with a sigh. He hadn’t yet gotten a text or call from Stiles, but it had only been two days. Talia rose a brow.   
“Really? Usually you just say it was okay, what went well?” She asked. Derek blushed and shrugged, biting down on his lip. He hadn’t been able to get Stiles out of his head, not since he had held the boy.  
“Issac has been talking to this guy, someone named Scott. They talk all the time, they are still at the hotel.” He laughed, Talia crossed her arms. Something was going on.   
“Yes, well that’s good for Issac, but that’s not why you’re so happy.” She said. “What happened Derek?”

The answer she got was far from what she was expecting. She was expecting him to have sold out another concert, another record deal, anything but his answer.   
“Mom he was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He admitted, painting out a picture of Stiles with his words. “So pale, his eyes look like the fucking moon-“  
“Language.” She growled lightly. He sighed.   
“His voice, his hair… I just saw him for less than a day but I can’t… “ She sighed, she had known this day would come. She watched as her son, her middle child, rambled on about a kid whose last name she didn’t even know. She smiled.   
“Oh Derek.” She sighed, “That’s wonderful… but how are you going to talk to him again?” She asked.  
“I gave him my personal number. “ The one he reserved strictly for his family and dearest friends in the world, he gave to a stranger. “Mom I have to see him again.”

She knew he would, she knew he would have to. 

\--- ---  
It had been a little over a week since the concert, and Stiles had yet to contact Derek. He had been nervous to. He had saved the slip of paper, it was stuck with a piece of table to his wall. He didn’t know anything about this guy other than what the internet told him, which was honestly little about his true self. He didn’t care about the Beast’s lead singer. He wanted to know Derek Hale.   
Scott had finally come home after nearly a week of sex with Issac, he saw his best friend and gushed about it. Stiles listened, but his mind was elsewhere. Scott sighed.   
“Are you going to text him?” He asked, he loved the band, but he was worried about his friend. “He’s a rock star, he’ll fuck anyone.’ He knew Issac would too, he didn’t expect it to be a permanent thing though Issac did say it would happen again.  
“I don’t know anything about him!” Stiles groaned, laying on his bed. Scott laid down beside him, looking over at his childhood friend and brother.   
“You know he’s hot, and he’s a fucking amazing singer, and he saved you from a night alone with roaches.”  
“Because you ditched me!” Stiles growled but Scott waved his hand.   
“Details, my dear.”  
Stiles leaned back, closing his eyes. He had done some digging about the Hale family, just to see what he could find. He had discovered that the Hale’s were an old blood family. They had come to the states during the days of Roanoke, and stayed ever since. He had actually gotten rather far, making it back to one of the first members of the Hale line. He found genealogy fascinating and at one point wanted to work in it. He had found that they were a powerful family, but he still knew nothing about Derek.  
“I want to talk to him-“  
“Then do it! Look Stiles,” Scott interrupted him, “You had a nasty break up with Theo three years ago, you deserve to have some happiness again. This guy actually seems interested. You should try!”  
“But…” Stiles continued with a glare. He hated being interrupted. “You’re right, he’s a rock star with a past that even my digging online cant’ figure out…” Scott sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Stiles.” He sat up, forcing Stiles to come up to, “You have to try… you need someone man, Lydia won’t date you and you know that.” Stiles had loved her, well… the idea of her, once. “And there is no way you are going back to Theo! Give it a chance!” He begged. Stiles sighed.   
“Fine. If you’ll leave me alone about it.”

It took another three days before he said fuck it to his pride and worry and sent the message.

‘It’s Stiles, hey.’  
Sent 4:45  
\--- ----

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is done, I wanted to get back into writing and this is what I get. I was going for a simple rock AU and for some reason this whole… mysterious family happened.   
> SO WHAT do YOU ALL THINK SHOULD HAPPEN?!  
> Should this be a multi-chapter? Should the Hale’s be werewolves? Or maybe vampires? Or just a really od and powerful family?  
> Reviews and stuff is awesome!!  
> Until next time!  
> \- Myth-


End file.
